poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sensing corruption from Princess Celestia and Twilight
Here is how sensing Corruption from Princess Celestia and Twilight goes in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (Earlier before the events happens, we cut to the present day at Equestria) (we see Luna walking around in Canterlot Castle, when suddenly, she senses something) Princess Luna: '''Oh no. This cannot be happening. (Elsewhere, at Tino's high school, Tino has just finished the school day and is about to go hang out with his friends, Lor, Carver, and Tish when he senses something) '''Tino Tonitini: No, it can't be happening! Carver Descartes: What's wrong Tino? Tino Tonitini: Oh, uh... it's nothing. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up. (elsewhere, in New York City, Nighlock is leading a raid on a drug factory. As he completes the mission, he senses something) Nighlock: '''I'm not gonna say those forbidden words, I better get moving. (Elsewhere, Superman is up close to the sun, recharging his powers, when suddenly, he senses something) '''Superman: '''I better check that out. (Later, in the halls of Canterlot Castle, the four heroes stand outside the door to the throne room) '''Princess Luna: '''I suppose you all felt the same thing? '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, and we gotta stop this before it happens. '''Nighlock: '''Agreed. '''Superman: We have to do this for the sake of the world. Nighlock: We're not here to capture them. Just question them. If things get out of hand. Defend yourselves. It might get messy. (They turn to the doors and take deep breathes. Luna uses her magic to open the doors, to reveal Celestia and Twilight behind them) Princess Luna: '''Oh hi, sister, and Twilight. '''Princess Celestia: '''Hello sister. Everyone. '''Superman: What's up? Twilight Sparkle: '''Nothing much. Why do you ask? (the quartet look at each other and Nighlock speaks up) '''Nighlock: '''Have either of you been dealing in the dark arts or any other form of dark magic lately? '''Princess Celestia: '''I don't know. '''Nighlock: '''Then why did the four of us sense corruption coming from the two of you? That's completely impossible, unless you've been messing around with dark objects. (Princess Celestia and Twilight is now being suspicious) '''Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean? Superman: 'We sensed corruption coming from the two of you. We had to make sure you both weren't messing around with dark magic or that some remnants of King Sombra survived after the War of the Apocalypse many years ago and were infecting you two. (Nighlock hears their heartbeats racing and sends a telepathic message to Luna, Tino, and Clark) '''Nighlock: '(in Tino, Luna, and Clark's minds) Their heartbeats are racing be careful. (They all mentally nodded) '''Princess Celestia: You got to be kidding. (Blast magic towards them) Tino Tonitini: Hit the deck! (They dodged the attack) (Twilight fires a magic beam at Nighlock, but he opens a portal that redirects it at her) Nighlock: '''Keep the fighting in the castle, don't let it get to the streets! '''Superman and Tino: Got it! (However, upon hearing this, Celestia and Twilight begin using their full strength against them to push them into the streets) Nighlock: Son of a...! (the duo succeed, causing everypony to watch) '''Superman: '''Scatter! (the quartet go their separate ways as guards chase after them) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Scenes Category:Skirmish Scenes Category:Confrontation scenes Category:Transcripts